When the user performs scrolling operation, a GUI in the middle of operation moves together with a target topic and the GUI in the middle of operation is scrolled out. If the GUI in the middle of operation is out of the display screen, the user may forget that the operation is still not done. In addition, in order to restart the operation, it takes an effort to return to a position where the GUI in the middle of operation has been displayed by scrolling back.
Accordingly, in the present embodiment, when the display screen where the content regions are arranged in line is scrolled, a screen in the middle of information input/output is controlled in a manner that the screen is maintained at a prescribed position in the display screen. In addition, in the present embodiment, it is also possible that the screen in the middle of information input/output is maintained at the prescribed position in the display screen together with a target content region. In this way, together with an information input/output screen, a content region in the middle of operation is maintained in a display screen even if the display screen is scrolled. Accordingly, the user does not forget that there is the content region in the middle of operation, and the operation can be immediately restarted.
In addition, in the present embodiment, it is also possible to reduce an effort of the operation by displaying the information input/output screen in an enlarged region in which the target content region has been enlarged without transiting the display screen. The outline of the information processing device according to the embodiment of the present disclosure has been described so far. Next, with reference to FIG. 2, a basic configuration of an information processing device according to an embodiment of the present disclosure is explained.